


Shattered Reality.

by SigynNightmare



Series: The sin of a Talon [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is Owlman, Bruce is not a damsel in distress, But he got captured by a cute Talon, Dark and twisted Richard, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dom/sub Undertones, Earth-3, Established Relationship, He would do anything for him, M/M, Obsession, Richard loves Bruce more than anything, Stockholm Syndrome, transferred memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare
Summary: Maybe it was another world.Maybe Bruce was slightly different and he might had felt bad for moments, but that didn't changed his felling for the younger (older?) man and so he knew that they just were meant to be as long as he wanted them to be, as long as Richard was his.His lover.His Talon.His other half.His to be whatever he wanted Richard to be.





	Shattered Reality.

**Shattered Reality.**

 

 

My fingers gently caress the exposed part of his cheek, patiently waiting for the effect of the drugs to dissipate to be able to appreciate how well the 'treatment' worked. I haven´t dared to remove the hood since Owlman was always fussy about having his expression hidden behind his mask, his identity protected, and honestly, I do not think Batman is different. Since according to what I have seen during my research, the only real difference between my Bruce and this Bruce is that the one of this world decided to play the hero instead of becoming a conqueror and putting the world at his feet.

Of course, there are other small differences in his personality, but nothing really worrisome or that I cannot handle. It may even be easier for me to get what I want thanks to these differences because it is apparent that Batman is gentle in a way that my mentor never was.

That´s okay. As it accommodates into what I want.

I already experienced the glory of war, of being on the top of the world, of being feared and respected, of having Bruce alone for me. These are things that I greatly enjoyed, but the stage of my life where the mere idea of sharing his attention prompted me to unleash a carnage ended a long time ago. Now, I want things that I never had the opportunity to experiment whit my mentor.

Among them, a family, children.

It's something I've always wanted. Since I was little, I dreamed of having a family of my own and after my parents died that desire did nothing but engrave in my soul because I wanted to recover what I had lost. But as I grew up, it became clear that I would never fulfill that dream, but I did not care because if I could be by Owlman's side, being his and him being mine, was enough for me.

Now, the opportunity is open again and I do not intend to waste it. Bruce has three children, not including my version of this world. Jason is old enough not to count as a child, but the other two are young, little robins who cutely and naïvely pretended to be strong enough to conquer the skies of Gotham, not knowing that the skies already belong to the Court and it had belonged to the Owls for hundreds of years, and that the fact that Bruce had reclaimed them in a Bat form doesn't make it different.

One of them is Bruce's biological son, a product of an encounter with Thalia Al Ghul, who in this world is a villain. Damian Wayne. An Heir for the Court.

The idea makes me shiver and laugh softly.

And yeah. Is not that ironic? That what in the past –the simple  _possibility_  of it– caused me an immense anger that made me kill Thalia just to make it impossible, now, makes me really happy?

Maybe it´s just that I have grown up and I´m more mature or maybe is the idea of being able to share whit Bruce a son. I´m not really sure. But it could also be the possibility of teaching to hunt the little bird and turn it into an Owl if everything goes as I want.

I was still thinking about how great I could make Damian when Bruce trembled, the rhythm of his breathing changing very subtlety, revealing that he was coming out of the mist of unconsciousness. Immediately I remove my hand from his face and take a couple of steps back, putting a 'safe' distance between us.

Not because I think he was going to hurt me as he's immobilized – In a way that I know could make  _me_ impossible escape. His legs separated, open as much he can whit out being painful, metal planks across his thighs to make him stay put on the throne (The Grandmaster of the Court Throne,  _Owlman's Throne_ , and the throne I had made some adjustments to be able to use it for the occasion), his wrist cuffed into the armchairs, whit individual locks, whit two different keys that I have on my person and he would not have opportunity to get if I don't want him to– and I´m stronger than him (And no, it´s not arrogance, just a fact; After all, my mentor make sure I would be able to go toe to toe whit Ultraman after he backhand me and shattered my cheekbone)– but for him. To make him feel safer as I´m very aware that waking up in an unknown place whit a dangerous and armed individual touching you it´s way too much disconcerting and uncomfortable.

Not that waking up in an unknown place whit a Talon seeing you is less creepy, but what can I say? I was made this way. It´s Bruce fault that I can´t have a normal social interaction whit anyone so it is fair that he pays the price once in a while.

I´m already trying my best to make myself less threatening. I have left out my suit and I'm wearing casual clothes, I also leave behind the clawed gloves and the golden knives that are so characteristic of my person, and of course making sure that I don't smile in the lest as my intention was being welcoming to my Master, no aggravate an enemy.

Only permitting myself to have a tiny smirk on my face when our eyes met. Chuckling when he narrowed his eyes and snarled at me. "You're not Nightwing" The accusation in his voice was enough to make me feel like a child all over again as it was very similar to the tone Owlman use when he asked me if I had to move something in the Roost. It´s just funny in a way that I can explain.

"No, I´m not." My voice is soft, kind. But my eyes flash to a toxic yellow for two seconds, just to confirm what he already knows and to test if that can get me the reaction that I want. It didn´t. A little disappointing, really. But I should know better than expect things to be easy.

"My name  _is_  Richard Grayson, but you can refer to me as Talon," I say conserving my smirk in place.

"Talon?" He asks whit caution. His eyes still narrowed in a way that I can sense the concern because it is pretty obvious that I´m a threat to his family as I know the secret identity of his elder son and had managed to capture and submit him.

"Yes," I answered in a content purr, closing my eyes for a moment, feeling a deep pleasure in hearing my name came out of his lips, even if the tone is wrong (It needs more dominance, more darkness in it) and have to contain myself to react the way I want to, just purring is bad enough, he doesn't need me kissing him or gods  _giving him a blowjob_. That really could wait. It didn't matter how much I had missed him, business was priority and pleasure could wait until I had a better idea of how much there was of my mentor in the man in front of me.

"And you, are Bruce Wayne." My smirk is still present, just a little playful. "In my world, you called yourself Owlman. In this, you respond to Batman" I inform whit ease as I open my eyes, enjoying his surprise and the flash of recognition at the sound of his name.

"What do you want?" he asks, gritting his teeth, his hands becoming fist in a way to let me know he is angry and frustrated.

"Oh, don't worry Bruce. You will know soon enough" This time I allow myself to smile, showing my teeth's to him with a nasty smile that spoke of danger and cruelty. "But first, we are going to play a game. A simple question and answer game. The rules are simple, I ask, you answer. If you lie to me, it will hurt. But if you play nice, I will answer your questions after we finish whit mine." I explain at the same time I move to get closer, my right hand took his chin and force him to see into my eyes.

There is no mask in the way, so he can appreciate how sincere I am.

I don't  _want_  to hurt him, but I will if that is what it´s needed to bring the memories of my mentor into his person.

"Do you understand?," I ask as I use my free hand to caresses his torso above the suit, pressing hard enough that he would feel my touch even whit the armor on. I cannot help it. I need to touch other people, not particularly in a sexual way, but in an intimate way that make my allies go nuts and my enemies tremble. My master was never bothered by it, so he let me conserve that ´weakness´ once he taught me how much I could gain if I knew what I was doing.

"Yes," He allows in a controlled tone that I know he only uses when he is furious, but I can also feel the way he reacts onto my touch, he trembles a little in what I know is a phantom pleasure.

"Good" I purred as I let vanish my smile and let go. I step back, putting my hands to my sides to ease him. It´s difficult to manage to put what I am in my Talon persona aside to become what he needs when I don't know yet what he wants from me, so I´m testing, trying to find who I need to become to make him happy.

I wish that he can accept most of what I am (a savage, feral and animalistic individual, who enjoys causing pain in others and taking it, if it´s from the right person) but I will adapt if he can't. I´d done it before. And I´m sure I can do it once more, but I can't do a good job until I´m sure how much of Owlman is in Bruce.

"Then, let's start," I said in a sweet sing-song voice that always had made my target flinch, but he doesn't react more than sending me a glare so I allow myself to smirk, just a tiny curbing of my lips. A sincere movement that is caused by me being content.

 

* * *

After two weeks Richard knows that the experiment was a success. It had taken a while but he had  
managed to bring out some traits of his mentor in Bruce, it was mostly subconscious, but Owlman essence was there. It was pretty obvious if you knew what look for.

They had also advanced a lot!

Now, Bruce wasn't stuck on the Throne anymore and was enjoying the freedom that Talon allowed him, just chilling, because, in a subconscious way he understood that Richard was trying his best to keep him safe and healthy and because he was very aware that he could not leave the labyrinth by himself, he had tried to escape after all.

That had been fun, at least for Richard.

As one afternoon he had freed him from the throne as he had felt comfortable enough whit Bruce to let him free. Batman had tried to engage him in a fight but Talon had only laughed and kept himself away from the Dark Night, letting him to be able to leave the room. It had been funny to see his powerful, strong and independent lover stumble into the passages in ruins whit no idea of where to go. The only part that hadn't been funny of it was having to load his master back to the room once he passed out. Luckily for Bruce, Talon had created a more comfortable room for his owner before letting him go and had moved in a comfortable bed, as well as a chair, candles and other things into the new room.

They had also advanced into at the more physical aspects of their relationship, although the first time Richard had tried to kiss Bruce, Bruce had bitten him, hard, and not in a pleasurable way, so he had left it at that and had gone to brood on the kitchen a few hours before bringing dinner. But in the last few days, Bruce had been more receptive to be worshiped as the God that Talon knew his mentor was.

He also had reacted favorably to Richard´s suit, so once again Talon was in full uniform, much to Richard peace of mind and happiness that his lover wasn't going to make him change that much, even if he had to make himself more soft and pitiable so his master could take care of him as that was apparently what Bruce liked in this world. A Hero thing, he supposed.

He had let himself to be needy and Bruce took into cuddle and baby him. Not that Owlman hadn't spoiled him rotten, but it was a different way of doing it. Weird, altough, nice. 

When the intruders broke in, both of them had been in the bed with Richard resting his head on the lap of the man he loved, his eyes closed, his breathing calm and easy, enjoying the way Bruce´s hand stroked his scalp slowly and confidently, playing with some strands of his hair from time to time, petting him in the same way he would with a cat.

They had already enjoyed a ´happy time' as Richard had kissed and licked all the glorious body of his owner, making Bruce felt pleasure even if they had yet to talk his master into reclaiming him as his, but Richard could wait and was more than happy whit taking his relationship slowly and letting Bruce mark the pace of it .

Petting him was a reward for a job well done, it always had been. And that Bruce had done it once Richard had finished with the worshipping only made Talon happier as it was a proof that his mentor was inside Batman.

But that wasn't the point. The point was that both of them had been relaxed and not expecting any intruder in their temporary residence so when the alarm started to sound in a soft bip the two of them were on their feet in moments, both of them taking a fighting instance, slightly alarmed for not having noticed before the possible danger.

Talon flexed his fingers in anticipation, making the metallic tips of his gloves glow menacingly as they reflected the light of the candles, smile in place, baby blue eyes shining in a dark and disturbing way. On the other hand, Bruce moved smoothly to take one of the golden knives that are wrapped into Talon´s costume, close to his hips, testing the new weapon a moment before putting it in the right sleeve of the silk robe he was wearing.

Both of them knew that only a group would be possibility attacking them: The Bat-Clan;Bruce´s sons. But they also knew better than take the treat without concern as Gotham was replete with enemies, ere they heroes or villains. And that made Gotham a death trap that could kill them if they started to take the danger in a less serious way.

Richard was pretty sure that the ones engaging him would be his copy and Red Hood, as they were the older ones and with better abilities of the four birds. And that would make their probabilities of taking him down raise a little more, even if that probability were below the 10%.

He didn't wait to attack. He threw himself forward as he saw the black and blue suit of his counterpart whit an insane chuckle and a bright smile adorning his face, his movements were fast enough to take Nightwing by surprise and before his reflection could react, Richard had kicked him hard enough to send him flying across the room. His smile only widened when he heard the cry of pain as the other version of himself crashed into a wall, he had used a lot of force into that kick, so he was sure Nightwing had broken ribs and that would take him to the game for a moment, allowing him to focus his attention on the mercenary.

Red Hood was the more dangerous one in the flock.

The only real treat.

Richard had to stick his body to the ground in a quick and graceful movement, to avoid the bullet that would otherwise have pierced his skull. A laugh comes out of his throat and is a sound full of joy, he is enjoying himself. In another show of his speed, he is in front the anti-hero, a clawed hand attacking his throat, looking to perforate the carotid and finish him. But Red Hood is also fast, he backs up and fires again, this time Talon is forced to jump and twist his body.

He is on his feet immediately, shortening the distance that separated them once more. Talon was a close range fighter most of the time, not because he couldn´t fight in a long range, but because he liked to touch his prey, to play whit it, to be able to rip it to pieces whit his own hands.

The mercenary snarled at him, causing him to laugh more.

He could sense the other two birds in the room, Timothy was near Bruce, and surely making sure his mentor was fine. Damian, on the other hand, was trying to help the pathetic version of Richard to stand up. The boy seemed attached to the wounded bird, if the concern and protective aura in his posture was something to go by; The boy also was intelligent enough to not get in middle of his battle whit the mercenary, as will only end whit Talon hurting him and maybe causing the dismissing of the older hero if Damian´s presence distract him.

Richard continue smiling, allowing the Red Hood to mark the compass of the deadly dance for a few moments before using his unnatural flexibility to get a hold of the jacket and pull it to change his balance, it´s only an instant, but is enough for Talon to slam his fist into the right side of Red Hood´s head, breaking the helmet and letting him take advantage of the momentary confusion of his victim to force him into the ground.

If that blow had connected whit the skull of the mercenary, the Red Hood would be dead. It actually is still very probably that was going to cost his life as Talon sat on his chest, right hand squeezing the other man´s throat, just enough to cut off the air that the younger man was receiving; allowing air enough so that the other man did not faint due to lack of oxygen, but not enough to make it possible to recover himself and fight back.

Normally he would have toyed more before taking down his opponent. But this was business. And Owlman had never liked when he took more time that the necessary to finish heroes only because he wanted to have fun, after all, he was allow to play whit the lower trash, but never with the bigger fishes.

"Game over, little bird" Talon sings in a sweet voice. He was preparing himself to deliver the final strike when his master intervened.

" **Enough, Talon"** It wasn't Batman talking. No, it was Owlman giving an order to his servant.

Richard immediately stopped. Freezing. He even stooped breathing as he could hear the anger in his master tone, and internally winced as the tone let him know that he had done something wrong. It had been  _years_  from the last time his mentor had used that tone whit him. So much time ago, when he was still a little child that didn't know how to act in a proper way when he was still a young Talon and he still wasn't permitted to fly alone.

But, actually, it was understandable.

He was adapting to this new Bruce. Of course, he would make mistakes along the way.

" **Back off"** Bruce orders.

Talon obeyed as quickly as he can, letting the hero go and backing up a few steps before kneel in a submissive posture. He knows better than disobey when his master is in a bad mood. Richard didn't like to be punished, even if he can actually enjoy the pain if is Bruce who is giving it to him, but a punishment from Owlman is not always physical. His master can do a lot of damage in an emotional way and that is something Richard doesn't want to receive any time soon.

"Are you alright, Hood?" He asks as he gets closer to the mercenary, concern in his voice. The mercenary coughs a few times before letting a hoarse "Yes" as he sits up, slowly, still trying to recover.

Bruce nods. "Nightwing?" He asks, looking for Richard´s counterpart.

"I'm fine, boss." The blue and black hero says with a kind smile that makes Talon growl internally. Nightwing is weak, pathetic. Why would Bruce be concern about him? Richard doesn't get it.  It is the younger hero fault if he can protect himself and allowed the enemy take the advantage, after all. 

He doesn't deserve the attention.

"Good" His master allows in a sigh of relief.

"What are we going to do with  _that_?" Damian asks in a harsh tone that makes Talon smile brightly at the youngest boy in the room.

The little Robin tenses immediately, he recognized the treat that the gesture hides. His hand moves to the handle of the katana he carries with him, preparing to draw it if Richard moves, ready to fight him, but smart enough to no incite him further. Yes, Damian would make a fine Owl.

" _Richard"_  Bruce warns him and Richard drop the smile immediately. Allowing relief fill his chest as this time the voice of his mentor is normal, he would even say playfully. That means he is safe, for now. That whatever that had made Bruce mad at him it wasn't enough to make the man use his ´ _I'm so disappointed in you and so you are going to regret waking up today´_  tone for a long period of time.

"Do you know were the Roost is?" He asks Richard, looking him into the eyes.

Richard nods. He had done his job, so he actually knows the differences between his world and this one. And he knows that the Roost is "The cave" in this world and that even if they are called differently, they are the same thing. It even had the same trophies.

"Good. I will see you there in five hours. Go."

Talon stood up in a graceful movement before nodding and moving toward the exit, ignoring the indignant protests of the members of his new family.

He allows a smirk form on his lips. He would have liked to have more time alone with his master, but knowing that the experiment had been a success is enough. Bruce had not only invited him into his home but he also had called him by the name his mentor had, even using the same warning tone to make him back off.

The Bat is no more a Bat, but an Owl in disguise.

He has him.

 

* * *

 

 

"What the hell?!"

As always it is Jason who breaks the silence. His voice denotes that he is angry and not in a good mood. It´s actually untestable, so Bruce is not irritated by the profanity. He can also sense that his other sons are felling in the same way.

Bruce sighs. He actually doesn't want to explain this so he chooses to say "Talon is not someone you want to mess whit" in a soft tone to his sons, looking to his second oldest. Richard had tried to kill Jason and had Bruce not intervened, the second Robin would be dead by now. All of his sons tense remembering the kind of monster the young man –that looked like a nineteen years old version of Dick– was. "He is not entirely normal. I think he might be a Meta. And he is also very unstable. I wanted him as far of you as possible"

It´s a good explanation, even if is not entirely true.

"That's why you told him to meet you in five hours in ´The Roost´?" Asks Tim, his posture thoughtful and his words painted whit curiosity.

"Not really" Bruce reluctantly allows. "He is from another world. The Roost is another name for the Cave. The reason for telling him to meet me – _us_ – in there is because is our territory. And I actually would like to be able to get home without having to fight" His tone allows his sons to appreciate how tired he actually is.

It had been two really long weeks for him.

More emotional than physical, but still. He is really tired, he wants to go home and rest without having to think about Richard and Owlman and how much screwed he actually is for letting Talon ´worshipped´ him.

His sons exchanged looks before nodding, they were tired too, as they had spent the last two weeks looking for clues about Bruce's whereabouts, cutting off theirs sleep hours even more than usual. So yeah, they were exhausted too. After all, having their father figure kidnaped was very stressful.

"Ok." Dick sighed. "But this is not over, B" He warned, giving a severe look to his father, before letting Jason help him to start moving.

Tim and Damian for their part they escorted Bruce, throwing looks of concern from time to time, after all, Bruce was lost to them for two weeks. He seemed fine to be fine, but one never could know with this things.

 

* * *

 

Talon entered to the Roost whit ease, in silence, quipping himself hidden in the shadow of the cave. He wanted to know if anyone of the birds could sense him when he was tarrying to not be seen. They should have as they had been trained for his mentor…but seeing his counterpart he can´t be sure, as Nightwing was a mediocre fighter. And the only reason Red Hood was a treat was because he was trained by the Shadow league (Richard had always respected Ra´s even if the man was a Hero) and Lady Shiva (Also a great opponent. One, even Owlman respected).

He stood there for a few minutes before he got bored at being ignored for the little birds. Even thought, he knew that Bruce and Alfred were aware of his presence.

He jumped. Landing with a grace that was due to his past as he acrobat a few centimeters from his master, making the birds flinch and reach for theirs weapons. Richard smiled them, amused.

His master sighed, ignoring the outraged reactions of his sons. 

_Really, they should know better._

"I want to make some test in you" He informed Richard without turning to see him. His Talon just nodded and obediently went to the special chair and table when were the instruments necessary to make the blood analysis that Bruce wanted to do.

Richard smirked to the butler when the old man got close and extended his right arm, after having removed the glove and part of the armor, leaving his pale skin discovered and ready to the needle. "I'm not a meta" He informed his master once Alfred had finished whit him.

"Then what are you?" Asked a very irritated Jason. He didn't like it the familiarity of this stranger to his father, he didn't like that he had beaten him and almost killing him, he didn't like that Bruce was in ease whit this assassin when he still was cautious whit him.

"An Owl" Talon laughed at the black face that his statement received. Bruce smirked. He obviously found it funny that he was using the answer that his  _allies_  in the Crime Syndicated used for every peculiarity of Owlman and his Talon.

"Explain me, then, the yellow eyes" His owner order him.

"Oh, that's a good story" Richard allowed in a sing-song tone and a childish attitude, almost beaming at his master even if he direct his attention to the four birds. "A really interesting one"

"Well, you see." He started. "When I was nineteen, I was already a full formed Talon and was feared for everyone in Gotham and was known as the  _Attack dog of Owlman_  to the rest of the world as my master send me to deal whit the low and middle treats that the heroes represented to his empire."

Richard tone was a fond one, like he was not talking of how he was a murdered.

"But for the Crime Syndicate I was only Owlman's cute little toy; a whore who liked to flirt whit everything that moved. Not that any of them were stupid enough to try to do something to me as that would get them in the bad side of my master and  _no one_  ever wanted that…

Well, no one except Ultraman. You see, Kryptonians are stupid beasts that think that because they are power houses they can take what they want, wherever they want" Now he actually sounded angry, much to Bruce displeasure as he started to have an idea of what Richard was going whit his comment and he didn't like it a bit. "I can accept that was partially my fault as I should have known better to play whit one of the funders but you would think that even Ultraman could understand that ´No´ meant  _No._ "

I defend myself of his advances and get away. He didn't like it."

Talon admitted at the time he allow a big smile form in his lips.

"And so the next time we saw each other, he back hand me in front the entire Syndicate. He shattered my cheekbone and push me against a wall before Owlman intervened. My master was furious. But both of us knew that he couldn't get back to Ultraman for what he had done, because killing Ultraman would force the game to change and we couldn't afford that"

Richard´s tone is dark and low. It made all the former and actual Robins shudder.

"He took me home after that. I had not shown any sign that I was feeling pain until we were in the Roost, but the truth was that it had been years since I felt pain as anything other than a prelude to pleasure _._ Let me tell you that, a shatter bone hurts _much more_ that a broken one.It wasn't heeling as well as my master would like it. And in that moments I came to fear that Owlman would dispose of me as I was…defective. But my master didn't want to find another Talon.

So he made a new bred of the serum and the component of the Lazarus pit, that allow me to heal completely, much faster than a normal human."

A proof that Owlman loved him. Something Richard always treasured in his hearth. 

"The yellow eyes are a consequence of that new serum" Talon confide his master whit a smirk, letting his eyes return to blue. "But not the only one. Thanks to the serum I don't age, I keep the same appearance that I had when he gave it to me."

He had been lucky that that were the only changes the serum had leave in him, but they didnt to know that. 

"So you are not nineteen?" Asked Tim after a few moments of tense silence. Red Robin was curious about Talon and wanted to know more, even if he was a little perturbed about the idea of a world when his father figure and his older brother were villains.

"No" Talon answered whit a playful purr. "I´m actually older than Bruce" He was amused by the incredulous and surprised looks that his response generated.

"Really?" This time was Jason who asked in lost tone. He, better than anyone beside Ra´s, knew the hidden properties that the Pit had, but this was very estrange even for his standards. It just didn't computed that the teen he was seeing was actually older than his mentor.

"Uh-hu" responded Richard whit a little smirk.

"How old?" Bruce asked, trying to keep his mind away of the dark history that his Talon had shared whit them.

"I lost count after my birthday number thirty. But maybe I´m sixty? I can actually tell…" Talon mused whit an uncanny indifference, letting his statement sink in the others.

Older than Bruce their ass! He was of Alfred´s age!

"What are you here?" This time Nightwing made the question.

He was en edge. He felt threatened by the presence of this other Richard and he didn't like it, not a little bit. The man was dangerous for God´s sake! They shouldn't be talking to him as it was another member of their family!

"My master died" Was the cold answer that made every one of them froze. Talon sounded empty, but his eyes talked about pain and sorrow.

"So you found another?" Asked Damian, purring his green eyes into the ones of Grayson copy. If he had understood correctly Richard  _lived_  for Owlman. He hadn't see that level of loyalty even in the League of Shadows and had to admit that he was impressed of that other version of his father.

"I only have one master, little Robin" Talon smiled brightly at him. Damian couldn't stop the shudder that went through his spine. It was just  _wrong_ seeing Grayson's smiles turned into something so feral and dark even if they could be taken by sight of happiness for a civilian.

"But in a way I did" He allowed as the smiled disappeared and was replaced by a smirk "I had to travel to another world to find him…Lucky me that I only had to make one journey. Don't you think?"

"So you kidnapped my father and did something to him to made him more as your master" Damian said, eyes narrowed. He knew he was right when his father flinched at his side. He ignore the gaping of his…brothers.

"I knew you could be a good heir for The Court" Richard said in a matter of a fact tone and Damian had to blink, he didn't expected that.

"He is not" Batman growls, clenching his fists. "Damian  _is not_  going to be an Owl, Richard"

"Fine" Talon allows, before saying in a suggestive tone. "But we always can talk about this later, after all, I think I know how to made you change your mind"

Bruce groaned and the four Robins gagged.

That was disgusting! They didn't need that horrible image in their minds! Especially Dick, he really, really, didn't need it. He is going to go to therapy to forget the idea of he sleeping whit Bruce, even if it was another version of himself.

"Master Richard!" Alfred scolds the not-so-young man. And to surprise of everybody Richard cheeks turn into a shade of pink before he murmur a soft  _Sorry, Alfred_

"Wait. Wait. Wait" Jason is the first to react. "That means he is staying?" He asks his father looking him whit a mask of incredulity and horror.

"Yes" The answer made all the four birds sputter in indignation and unbelief.

"I will prepare a room then, sir" Alfred was surprised as well but he also could see why Bruce didn't want –or couldn't– leave the other boy to his luck in Gotham´s streets. The pain and sorrow in that eyes were real and was obvious that Richard would do anything to get his master back.

Bruce ignored his sons and poured his heavy gaze in the face of his Talon before warning him "They are going to be rules if you want to stay in the manor"

He smiles sadly as Richard quickly nods and his expressions transforms in one that says ´I would do everything for you´. He had seen that face in his sons when they were younger. They grow of it. And that actually had always irritate him, but seeing it in the face of this Richard, he is actually happy that his sons don't bear it anymore.

After hearing the rules, Richard smirked and laughed a little before agreeing.

They actually weren't that different of the ones he had when he was a child. Not leaving the manor; Not hurting any of the habitants of the manor and be polite to them, all of them; Obey everything that comes of Alfred mouth as if he was Bruce; Not killing was a new one, but Richard can manage; No playing whit the other birds, that wasn't new, per se…as he wasn't allowed to play whit  _anybody_ when he was younger, so just the wording had actually change.

Having some rules limiting their movements was little compared to the joy of having their teacher again by his side, not counting the children they now shared. In conclusion, Talon was happy with his new situation and was thinking of taking advantage of it, as finding gaps between his master's laws had always been one of his favorite hobbies.

 

* * *

 

The night had fallen and so the heroes had gone to patrol the streets. Batman had also gone, more to show the villains of the city that his protector was still alive. Richard hadn´t been happy about that, but he had maintain his mouth closed as he knew better than get in the way of his master.

He remain inside the manor, accompanying Alfred; noticing that the Bluter was very much the same at the one of his own world, thing that made him very happy and help him to made himself in home.

Talon had stayed in home before -altough, most of the time was because he was hurt- so staying inside the manor wasn't so bad to him, just a little boring. But Alfred entertain him whit histories and recommend him some books so he could pass the time.

Well, at least, he can always practice his abilities with the trapeze...

That would had to be enough, until his master felt more comfortable whit him and let him fly once again in the skies of Gotham. Maybe even hunt at his side. After all, he knows how to catch his prey without killed them...altough he might need to learn how to not main them that much. 

 

* * *

 

When his master returned it was four in the morning. He waited an hour before moving, just to make sure that the Robins were full sleep before getting out of the room Alfred had given him. This was because he had sleep whit his master since he was ten so now that he had him back he wasn't going to stay away from the man he love more than anything in the entire universe.

He moved quietly as he crossed the corridor and arrived at the room of his mentor. He opened the door and entered without making a sound, he knew that his mentor had notice his presence the moment he stopped at the door but Bruce had not moved or given some sign that he was awake.

Richard reached the bed and a hand clung tightly to his forearm, stopping his movement as he tried to touch the face of his beloved.

"I was wondering when you would come, Richard" Said Bruce. And his tone was pure Owlman when he was satisfied whit him, it made Talon melt.

"I apologize for my tardiness, master" Richard breathed in a submissive but seductive tone.

"You should. I don't like waiting and you know that" Answered his master. The words would have made run a lesser man but to Richard they only meant one thing and it wasn't a bad one. "Get in the bed" Bruce added before letting him go.

"As you wish, master" Richard said softly before obeying.

They slept huddled in each other's arms. Both with a peace that had not felt in the two weeks they were together, because now that they were at home things felt normal, in the place where they should have always been, perfect.

Maybe it was another world.

Maybe Bruce was slightly different and he might had felt bad for moments, but that didn't changed his felling for the younger (older?) man and so he knew that they just were meant to be as long as he wanted them to be, as long as Richard was  _his._

His lover.

His Talon.

His other half.

His to be whatever he wanted Richard to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys!
> 
> Well this is the first part of my Crossover Universe. I based my idea on the fics of Skalidra so if you spot some similitudes you know the why behind. Even if my Richard and his actually don't are very similar in personality, as mine grew alone and hers had his brothers.
> 
> My Owlman is also more possessive and son of a bastard, you will see in the other parts of this universe. But as Bruce is strong, that darker part of his personality isn't going to get out a lot, and he still is going to be the hero we all love even if the is more relaxed about the idea of his sons (and partner) killing.
> 
> I wish you like it.
> 
> If you did, please leave a review or kudos :)


End file.
